


Whiskey Lullaby

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, M/M, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Lovi (South Italy/Romano) finds out Toni (Spain) is getting married. The story is the rundown of what ensues.





	1. Best Men (Lovi's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SAD. Based on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss (I recommend listening while reading, it'll help the story make sense even though it's very sad). POV-based. Short chapters (it's hard to write long chapters with all the pain involved). This is my first-ever doujinshi story, so bear with me (& let me know how I did, comments are very appreciated!).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni asks Lovi to be one of his best best men. Lovi accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad but no death/attempted death yet.

“Yeah,” Toni laughs. “I never thought I’d settle down so soon. I want you, Francis, and Gil all to be Best Men cause fuck the rules, you’re all my best friends.”

“Of course,” I agree easily, covering the pain with a smile.

“Thanks, man,” Toni grins, ruffling my hair.

 _This is what you get for staying quiet,_ I berate myself. _You should’ve said something._

“Yeah,” I agree, flattening my hair.

Toni runs his fingers through his hair. “She said she’d been waiting for weeks by the time I proposed. Pretty funny, eh?”

“Yeah,” I laugh as if I can’t feel the pain that’s making my body go numb and stiff with shock.

Toni skips off up the street towards Gil’s. I shut the door and slink into my room, collapsing on my bed and letting the tears fall. _It’s too late now._


	2. Lovi (Feli's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli discovers what's become of Lovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (the first one, there's multiple). Feli's POV.

His name escapes my mouth before I make it to his side. “ _Lovi!_ ”

He doesn’t answer. The gun is limp in his hands, a crumpled piece of paper lying on the nightstand next to him. I pick it up and uncrumple it: “ _I love him and I’m too stupid to say something...it’s too late now. He’s getting married to someone else, to some girl. I should’ve seen this coming. Toni, you bastard...why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?_

 _I’ll love you from this life into the next. Maybe then I’ll be quick enough to avoid this._ ”

Tears fall from my eyes as I collapse to the floor. “Lovi, no, please...”

The gun slides to the floor with a thump. I release a pained scream, the note falling from my fingers.


	3. You Could've Told Me (Spain's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni (Spain) hears Feli (North Italy) scream and discovers what's become of Lovi (South Italy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV. SAD AF.

I hear the scream before I hear Feli’s voice crying ‘no’ over and over again. Something happened, what’s wrong? What’s wrong?

I slip inside without thinking about it, following the screaming and crying up into Lovi’s room.

My heart stops in my chest and then speeds up faster than a hummingbird’s beat. Lovi lies face-down in the pillow, a gun on the floor and blood on his head.

“Lovi,” I whisper.

Feli lunges to his feet and clings to me, sobbing onto my shoulder. “I heard a bang but I didn’t...I didn’t....he’s gone.”

He points a shaking finger at a note. “He left that.”

With that, he stumbles from the room. I kneel down and scoop the note up. “ _I love him and I’m too stupid to say something....it’s too late now. He’s getting married to someone else, to some girl. I should’ve seen this coming. Toni, you bastard...why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?_

 _I’ll love you from this life into the next. Maybe then I’ll be quick enough to avoid this._ ”

My heart stops in my chest and pain wells in my eyes. _No..._

“Lovi,” I choke, laying a hand on his. He doesn’t respond, and there’s no breath on my hand. “Lovi, please, don’t do this to me. Please.”

Pain clenches like a fist on my heart and the back of my throat, and tears fall down my face as I neatly fold and pocket the note. “You could’ve told me,” I whisper brokenly, burying my face in my hands.


	4. Quiet (Lucy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is still in shock (and blaming himself). Lucy tries to convince him it's Lovi's own fault and Toni argues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's POV. Lucy is Toni's (Spain's) fiancee.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today, honey,” I frown, reaching out a hand.

Toni looks up, dazed. Tears fill his eyes, and he blinks several times. “Sorry,” he says, his voice quiet and hoarse. “I’m still...Lovi shot himself in the head.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Toni shakes his head. “It’s my fault. He didn’t think he could tell me he likes...he likes guys. So he just...boom. Gone in the blink of an eye. His brothers haven’t stopped crying since.”

“Nor have you,” I add softly.

Toni pushes himself shakily to his feet. “I’m fine. I’ll...I’ll get better. But I don’t think Feli ever will.”

I wrap my arms around him. “It’s okay. Breathe.”

“I’m trying,” he tells me. “But it hurts. He’s my best friend and he didn’t think he could tell me something integral to his being. That’s...that’s on me.”

“No, it’s not,” I insist. “It’s on him for not trusting you.”

Toni forces a choked laugh. “It’s not his fault. A lot of people would’ve turned on him for it.”


	5. Dear Ludwig (Ludwig's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig discovers what's become of Feli after the most recent incident with Lovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig's (Germany's) POV.

Feli holds a note in his hand. I pull it shakily from his fingers. “ _Dear Ludwig,_

_I’m sorry. I couldn’t take the pain anymore. Lovi’s right, life is too short and we should just say what we mean. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I love you from this life into the next...if I can tell you soon enough then. Goodbye._

_Feli_ ”

“No,” I choke, tugging his phone from his pocket and calling his brother.

“Feli, I’m right up the hall,” a choked voice answers.

“This is Ludwig,” I correct shakily. “He’s gone. Same as Lovi. I can’t breathe. I can’t...I love him, damn it, I can’t take this.”

I hang up and pick up the gun, dialing Gil.

“Hallo?”

I take a deep breath. “This is your last goodbye. Lovi killed himself and Feli killed himself and I can’t...goodbye.”

I don’t even bother to hang up. _Bang._ The last thing I hear is Gil’s voice yelling, pleading, “ _No, Ludwig, please, no!_ ”


	6. Ludwig's Gone (Gil's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil's reaction to Ludwig's call. He's with Matthew (Canada) at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil's (Prussia's) POV.

_Bang._ There’s a thud as he hits the floor.

“Who is it?” Matthew asks.

The phone slides from my fingers. “My brother. Ludwig. He just killed himself.”

Matthew gasps, his eyes snapping up to meet mine. “No.”

I nod. “While on the phone. He said goodbye, then...bang.”

Matthew crawls over and wraps his arms around me. “I know what you’re thinking. I can’t live without you. Either you live or we go together. Together or not at all.”

I swallow. “Together, then.”

I pull the gun from my bag. Matthew tightens his grip and nods. “Together.”

Ba-bang. We fall, still tangled together.


	7. Together (Alfred's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian (Seborga) informs Alfred (America) of what's become of Matthew. This is his (and Arthur/England's) reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's POV. SAD.

My breath stops in my throat. “No.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says. “It seems it was too much for him to take. He’s wrapped around Gil. And Gil around him. And Ludwig’s wrapped around Feli. I can’t take this anymore. This is the last anyone will hear from me. I just thought you and Francis and Toni should know. And now...goodbye.”

The line goes dead. The phone slides from my hands, and Arthur stares at me. “What happened?”

“Matthew’s dead,” I tell him blankly. “My little brother. Most of the Bad Touch Trio is next. Gil is already dead. Lovi and Feli are dead and Sebastian flat-out said he’s next.”

Arthur slides closer to me. “Alfred...you know I can’t live without you. Please.”

I shake my head. “I can’t live with this. It’s too much.”

“Then together,” he insists. “I’m not letting you do this alone.”

I reach out and take his hand. “Together, then.”

He shakily pulls the gun from his pocket. I carefully aim and pull the trigger, and the bullet goes right through us both and hits the wall as we hit the bed.


	8. Alone (Francis' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis discovers his friends' fates. He and Joan react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis' POV. France/Jeanne D'Arc (Joan of Arc). Very short.

“Who was it?” Joan asks.

I drop the phone. “ _Gone._ ”

“What?”

I shake my head. “Everyone’s killing themselves. Gil. Lovi. Matthew. Alfred. Arthur. Ludwig. Feli. Everyone’s gone. We’re alone.”

Joan takes my hand. “Together, or not at all. I’m not going to live without you.”

I pick up a pen and scribble, “ _See you on the other side_ ,” then nod. “Alright.”

Joan picks up the gun and aims. Bang. Bang. Everything goes black as we fall back against the bed.


	9. Too Much To Take (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni discovers what's become of his friends. This is his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's (Spain's) POV. Lucy is his fiancee.

“They’re all gone,” Sebastian tells me shakily. “I’m sorry. Gil and Matthew. Alfred and Arthur. Francis and Joan. Lovi. Feli and Ludwig. It’s too much to take. This is the last call I’m making. Good luck.”

He hangs up. The phone slides from my hand and a pained scream escapes from my lips, the loudest sound of pain I can muster.

I pick up the gun I’d kept on hand in case of robbery. Lucy runs into the room, but it’s too late for me now. _Bang. Bang._


End file.
